Family Ties
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: this is the sixth in the series. Just as John and Randy get there wish to add to there family, someone from there past shows up. She's there to ask something of them to raise her son for she only has weeks to live.


_**Family Ties**_

John was in the kitchen getting supper ready for him and Randy. Randy was going to have surgery to fix his nose that was broken last month. This was there last full week that both he and Randy were going to be traveling together. It was also there week without Alanna. She was spending time with her mom and Josh before the wedding next week. It was right in time with spring break and they were taking her with them to Raw that was going to be held in Boston. It was also going to give them a chance to see the family and tell them the good news. It's been something that they have talked about a lot these last few months. And at Christmas time they told Alanna that they were going to try to give her a sibling. The first try didn't work and both Randy and John were bummed. So they tried again in the beginning of February and it was a success they were going to have a baby. Today marked the 12th week in the pregnancy and it was now worth tell the family about. The ringing of the doorbell drew John away from the kitchen knowing Randy was still in the shower. Wiping his hand on the towel he placed it over his shoulder. Opening the door he found someone he least expected.

"Hey John how are you?" She asked

"I am doing great how about yourself?" John asked letting her into the house.

"I am doing ok I could be better. It took me a year to find out you moved and then another two months to get it out of your mom that you and Randy got married." She said

"Yeah he came to me and told me he was bi. Scared to tell his family and after a failed relationship with Nicole I realized that I was in love with him. So I went to him and here we are coming up on two years." John said as he noticed something off with her.

"Well I am so happy for you two, you were meant to be. How did Sam and Alanna take to this?" She asked as neither one of us took notice to Randy at the top of the steps.

"Ally wanted to call him Daddy when she found out. And as for Sam she was behind us as well." Randy said as he came down the stairs to stand next to John. John reached over and wrapped his arm around Randy's shoulder.

"Nice to see you Randy." She said

"You too Liz. So what brings you by?" Randy asked

"Well I was just getting to that, but I am glad you are here too. I need a huge favor from the two of you." Liz said as Randy looked at her and could tell she had lost weight and she looked a bit pale.

"Liz why don't you join us for dinner. John cook his mama's spaghetti." Randy said

"I don't want to interrupt anything?" Liz said as John took her hand and pulled her the kitchen and sat her at the island.

"Sit relax Ran and I are going to set the table." John said as the two walked into the dining room.

"John she's awful pale looking." Randy said

"I know and she looks like she lost a lot of weight." John said "Thank you for not throwing her out." John said

"Hey you and Sam get along so I can get along with Liz besides we were all friends before." Randy said as the two kissed and walked back into the kitchen to see Liz holding a towel to her nose.

"God Liz are you ok?" John asked getting worried.

"Liz what's going on with your health?" Randy asked

"I have brain cancer. Stage 4 and I have about two to three weeks to live. Please don't feel sorry for me I have accepted it. The two rounds of chemo didn't work its gotten worse. But John you are the only one I trust with what I am about to ask you. I understand if you two say know but please hear me out." Liz said

"Ok we will. You ready to eat?" John asked

"Yeah I am starved." Liz said as John grabbed the bowl of Pasta and Randy grabbed the pan of sauce and meatballs. Liz sat on one side while John and Randy sat across from her. The three sat there and ate there meal as John and Randy took turns tell Liz how they got together. Just as everything was winding down Liz started to feel sick. She pushed the plate away and stood up.

"Down the hall to the left." Randy said as John got up to make sure she made. Randy cleared the table and got her a glass of water. He took it into the living room to the reclining chair. John waked back into the living room with Liz in toe.

"Ok now how about you tell us what's going on?" John said

"Not long after we divorced my dad died. Mom took it really hard and well last about a year. I had to put her in to a nursing home, she has really bad dementia, she doesn't even know me. Anyhow I have a two year old problem that I don't know what to do about." Liz said

"Oh god Liz a kid where is the father?" John asked

"Let's say he's no longer in the picture. It wasn't my most shining moment he was very abusive toward me and I almost lost the baby twice. The last time I was seven months pregnant and they had to take the baby. It was either take him or he dies. He's been a healthy little guy, Anthony is pure joy." Liz said "He's two he'll be three July 4th his full name is Anthony James Griffin."

"Where is Anthony now?" Randy asked

"He's at the hotel with my traveling nurse. It was the only way I could come and see you if I had a nurse with me. John what I am about to ask you I have no right but I have no one…" Liz stopped not knowing how to ask what she had rehearsed for days.

"Let me guess you want me to take him." John asked

"Yes, you and Randy would be great fathers to him. I know I have no right to ask but when I die, at least I know he's in a happy and healthy home." Liz said as both John and Randy looked to one another and back to Liz.

"Tell you what how about you call the nurse and tell her to check out of the hotel. And you three can stay here. While John and I go and talk while we do the dishes." Randy said

"No I can't barge in…"Liz was stopped by John's hand.

"Hey you are not for one, and two when Randy says to do something we do it. So make the call and we'll be right back." John said as the two walked out to the kitchen. John placed a hand on to Randy's shoulder as his husband turned he saw the tears. Randy threw himself into John's arms and silently cried. Randy really liked Liz she never deserved this especially not to be able to raise her son. John pulled back so he could wipe away the tears that gathered up.

"Ran it's going to be ok she's not alone anymore, she has us now." John said

"Johnny I know we already have a little one coming but we have to do this." Randy cried as John smiled holding his husband close.

"I want to do this too but are you sure we can handle two kids full time. Plus still work full time." John said

"Yeah we can he's two and we still have seven months for ours. We can do this I know we can we owe it to her." Randy said as John kissed his husband.

"Then we will tell her yes. Come on let's go tell her the news." John said as the two finished up in the kitchen and walked back into the living room. There was Liz with her head back and eyes closed. John and Randy sat on the couch and just sat while she rested. The two were about to wake her up when the door bell sounded causing her jump up.

"Relax Liz I got it." Randy said as he left to answer the door. John looked over to see how tired she really was. Everything she did seemed to take it out of her. The closing of the door and in walked Randy with three suitcases and a baby bag.

"Miss Liz are you ok?" She asked

"Sarah I am fine just tired. You know it takes a lot out of me." Liz said "Was he any trouble?"

"No. He was a perfect angel. Maybe we should get you your meds and then to bed." Sarah said

"In a few there is something I have to do. Andy come here baby." Liz said as the little boy walked over to her he had brown hair and blue eyes.

"He's amazing." Randy said as the little boy climbed up on his mom's lap.

"Liz Ran and I talked and we'll do it, we owe you so much." John said as Liz smiled and nodded her head and mouthed thank you.

"Andy honey this is John and Randy. They are going to adopt you." Liz said

"You weve." Andy said

"Yeah baby when I leave. Remember what I am going to be?" Liz asked

"A gel." Andy replied

"That's right baby, mama's gonna be an angel looking over you every day. I will not be able to be here. But these two will be your daddies." Liz said

"2 dada's" Andy said

"Yeah baby. How would you like that?" Liz asked

"Yea." Andy said as Randy knelt down to his level.

"Hey Andy do you wanna watch a movie with John and I. While Mama gets ready for bed?" Randy asked

"Yea." And said "cedbales."

"The Incredibles. Well that happens to be Randy's favorite movie and we have it. Come how about we go make popcorn while Randy set's it up." John said

"Can Mama have a hug and kiss I might be asleep by time your movie is done." Liz said as the little boy went and hugged and kissed his mother and ran back to John.

"Liz get some rest we have Andy. We have a pack-n-play in the guest closet we'll set it up in our room unless you want him with you." Randy said

"No I am trusting you two with him to be his dad's. I know you two can handle a six year old. But a two year old is different he's almost potty trained. Diaper at bed time pull-up during the day. And his cuppies are in the bag." Liz said

"Ok good deal. Follow me and I'll show you to your rooms." Randy said as he carried two of the suitcases up the steps and sat Sarah's inside the first room.

"Thank you I'll get myself settled and I'll be right there Miss Liz." Sarah said

"Ok." Liz said as she followed Randy to the next room.

"Here you go this is Alanna's room she has a queen size bed per her request. So you'll be very comfortable." Randy said

"Randy thank you for everything that you and John are going to do for me and my son. I don't deserve all this happiness you two are giving me. I know, I can now die happy knowing that Andy is going to be raised by you two and not in the foster system." Liz said

"No problem get some rest and don't worry about Andy tonight John and I got him." Randy said as he hugged Liz and headed back down to find John and Andy coming from the kitchen with popcorn and water.

"Ok we have snacks and drinks. How about you?" John asked

"I am all set let's watch us a movie." Randy said as the three settled on the couch. Andy was sandwiched between the two of them. Half way through the movie John looked over to see Randy eyeing Andy who was asleep.

"So babe what are you thinking about over there?" John asked as he placed his hand on Randy's shoulder.

"Just looking at him. His mom is dying and she asked us to adopt him he looks like he could be either of ours with the brown hair and the blue eyes." Randy said "How are you holding up with this news that Liz of all people dropped in our lap."

"At first I was angry that she came to us but knowing that she has no one. And she trusts us to raise her son, we are the only ones who can tell him about his mom. We can still back out of this if you want?" John asked

"Nope let's do this. I am going to be home for a few months after Monday. So I can be here with her and Andy. I can get the guest room turned into a room for him he can pick the colors and the furniture." Randy said

"Ok sounds good to me how about you go set up the pack-n-play and get ready for bed. I'll clean up here and bring little man up with me." John said

"Ok I love you John so much." Randy said as he kissed John's lips.

"I love you too babe go." John said as he gathered up the bowl and glasses he put everything in the dishwasher and started it. He walked back into the living room and picked up the little boy. Carrying him up the stairs he stopped to look into Liz's room to see she was sound asleep. Walking into his room he saw Randy had the pack-n-play was set up with the pillow and blanket. He saw the diaper and the pj's on the bed and laid him down to get him changed. After John was done he placed Andy into the pack-n-play and covered him up. Brushing a strand of hair out of his face seeing just what Randy had saw.

"You see it too." He said as John turned to see Randy watching him. John walked over to his husband and pulled him close.

"Yeah I do, and you are right he could be either of ours. I love you Randle and this is just the start of our life together." John said

"I love you too Johnny. Come on let's go to bed." Randy said as the two crawled into bed. Randy held his arm out to John as he wrapped his arms around his husband. The two soon fell in to a deep sleep and all that could be heard was the sound of breathing coming from that three of them.

Randy woke up to find John sitting on the bottom of the bed watching Anthony sleep. Randy crawled down to the bottom of the bed and wrapped himself around his husband as they watched the little boy sleep. John leaned his head back against Randy's shoulder.

"I am glad we came home this week. If we hadn't who knows what would have happened?" John said

"I know Johnny I love you and I am glad that Liz trust you to raise her son." Randy said

"No, Babe us she trust us to give him a healthy and happy home. And we will between you and I we will never let him forget his mom. And we will be the best daddies in the world to him." John said

"And he'll gain a big sister in Alanna for sure once she finds out. And he'll make a great big brother as well." Randy said as there was a knock at the door. John got up and opened it to find Sarah standing there.

"Good morning Sarah is everything ok?" John asked

"Um Miss Liz would like to see you both she has the papers for you to sign. When I helped her to bed she had me call her lawyer and had him draw up the papers and they were faxed over this morning. I hope you don't mind I went into your office and use the fax machine." Sarah said

"No Sarah it is perfectly fine. Would you say here with Andy while we go talk to her?" Randy asked

"Sure thing." Sarah said as she sat in the recliner in the room while John and Randy walked down the hall to Alanna's room. John knocked on the door and they waited on Liz to answer.

"Come in." Liz said as John's smile faded she sounded so weak. Randy took John's hand and squeezed it tightly then kissing his knuckles.

"Hey Sarah said you want to see us." John said

"How did Andy sleep for you?" Liz asked as Randy smiled thinking about how he fell asleep against John last night.

"Good he fell asleep half way through the movie. John changed him and put him down and he's still asleep." Randy said

"Sarah said you wanted to talk to us. After Sarah helped me to get ready for bed I called my lawyer and had him sent me the adoption papers. All they need is your signatures I have already signed them." Liz said

"What about home inspections and what not?" John said

"No need due to that I…Please don't be mad but I have named you John as Andy's guardian so when it happens he would go to you anyway by then the adoption will already be in the works." Liz said as John reached over and took the pen and paper and signed his name. Handing everything over to Randy he too did the same thing.

"Now could you do me one more favor and fax it back to my lawyer his number is at the top." Liz said

"No problem I'll go do that now." John said as he took the papers and walked out of the room.

"Randy please tell me the truth. Are you two angry at me for dripping this in your lap?" Liz asked

"No Lizzie were not. Even though you and John never worked out you were still a friend to us both. You and Sam put up with a lot from John and I over the years and well we owe you both. When John and I first got together he was afraid to call Alanna his daughter even though she called him Daddy." Randy said

"Let me guess afraid that Sam wouldn't understand and take Ally away from you." Liz said

"Yeah. The day I told Sam about John and me she was so happy for us, she then asked how Alanna felt and I told her that she's been calling John Daddy but he catches himself from referring to her as his daughter. She asked why and when I told her she was upset. So when John joined us she hugged him and told him that as long as Alanna calls him Daddy he can call her his daughter." Randy said

"What will she think about this, you two having a baby?" Liz asked as John stood in the door way.

"She asked us the day we got married when can she have a sibling." John said

"And it took us almost a year to get it going. In about seven months our surrogate is due with John's baby." Randy said

"So by what by Christmas?" Liz asked

"Yeah her due date is Dec 28th." John said

"If you two already have this in the works why help me?" Liz asked

"Cause Lizzie, Ran and I love you. You never got mad at all the time we spent together. So it's our pleasure." John said as there was a knock at the door.

"Yes Sarah?" Liz said

"Andy is awake asking for mama and daddies." Sarah said as Andy ran into the room and crawled up on the bed. John walked around the bed to sit behind Randy giving Andy more room.

"Morning baby did you sleep well?" Liz asked

"Yeah." Andy said

"You seem sad, what's wrong little man?" John asked

"Daddies gone." Andy said as he snuggled closer to his mom.

"Buddy we didn't leave we just came to talk to your mom. Were sorry." Randy said as he reached out to push a strand of hair out of his hair.

"Yeah baby, everything is final they are your daddies now." Liz said as Andy got a smile on his face and crawled over to hug John and then Randy. They held the little boy close to them as they hugged. Randy looked up to see Liz's eyes roll back.

"John how about you take Andy to get dressed." Randy said as John took a look at Liz and saw that something was wrong.

"I'll send in Sarah." John said as he left the room.

"Lizzie wake up…Come on Liz…" Randy said as the door opened and in walked Sarah.

"Is she ok?" Sarah asked

"No her eyes rolled back and she is not answering me." Randy said as Sarah walked over and felt her pulse. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello this is Sarah James I am calling about Elizabeth Griffin…she has stage 4 brain cancer and has only weeks. She has a thready pulse and is unresponsive…yes she is a DNR but want's to die in a hospital…ok thank you." Sarah said as she turned to look at Randy

"What do we need to do?" Randy asked

"I need to call 911 then I'll get her ready to go to the hospital. I think it won't be long. Now that she knows Andy is well taken care of. He's been her only reason for fighting as long as she has." Sarah said

"Ok I am on it." Randy said as he left the room and walked down to his and Johns and there he found his husband getting Andy dressed.

"Hey what up?" John asked

"Um Sarah said she has a DNR. She called the hospital and talked to them she wants to go in the hospital not at home." Randy said

"Mama." Andy said

"Mama is very sick. She needs to go see a doctor." John said as Andy's tears started as he held on to John.

"Dada." Andy cried as he reached out toward Randy, who walked over to them and wrapped his arms around both his husband and Andy.

"Guys were leaving now." Sarah said

"Here babe you stay with Andy and I'll go with Liz. I'll call you I love you Ran." John said

"I love you too Johnny." Randy said as he watched as his husband leave to go to the hospital with Liz. He was holding a crying baby who was calling out for Dada and Mama. After a few minutes of walking around the room rocking Andy he was asleep. Randy placed him in the pack-n-play as Randy walked over to the phone and dialed a number hoping that he could count on her.

"Hello." She said

"Hey Sam I need a huge favor." Randy asked as Andy started to cry again Randy sat next to him and started to rub his back soothing him as he stopped and his breathing evened out.

"Was that a baby?" Sam asked

"Yeah long story. But the short version is that is Andy he's the son of Liz. She showed up on our doorstep last night. Sam she's dying she has stage 4 brain cancer and only weeks left to live. She spent the better part of this past year looking for John finding out he and I got married she asked us to take him and raise him as ours. John and I talked and she has no one her dad died and her mom is in a nursing home with dementia and doesn't even know who Liz is. The baby's dad is in prison for trying to kill Liz and the baby." Randy said as he took a breath waiting on Sam to ask questions.

"How is John, I mean I know you and he are strong as they come but he does have a past with her." Sam asked

"He's upset as he should be, I am too we signed papers this morning to officially adopt Andy. He's with her now." Randy said

"I'll be right over and I will take care of Andy so you can be with John." Sam said as she hung up. Randy really didn't want to leave but he needed to be there for his husband and Liz. Picking up the sleeping baby Randy made his way down stairs to get him something to eat. Just as he finished making him some cereal he heard the car door. Knowing Sam as he did she would come straight in and make her self-known.

"In the kitchen." Randy said as Sam walked into find him feeding Andy.

"Hey." Sam said as she kissed Randy's cheek.

"Hey Sam thank you for doing this." Randy said

"No problem now go your husband needs you." Sam said

"Hey buddy. I am gonna go check on mama and dada. You are going to stay here with Sam she's is part of our family. I'll be back soon ok." Randy said

"K. luv Mama." Andy said

"I know I'll tell her." Randy said

"Mama A gel?" Andy asked

"Not yet buddy, I'll see you soon." Randy said as he kiss Andy on the head and Sam on the cheek. Jumping in the car he took off for the hospital hoping to get there in time to tell Liz Andy loves her. Randy had this bad feeling that settled into the pit of his stomach. He had just pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked the car when his phone rang. Looking at it to see who was calling he saw it was the hospital.

"Hello." Randy said as he made it out of the car.

"Ran she's gone." John said softly. Randy felt that feeling in his stomach again and it was growing.

"Johnny I am here where are you?" Randy asked

"Er room 21." John said as he hung up. Randy ran down the hall and made it to the desk.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked

"I am looking for my husband John he's here with Elizabeth Griffin." Randy said

"Room 21." She said as the door opened and Randy flew back to the hall there he spotted John leaning against the door with tears in his eyes and shoulder shaking. Randy opened his arms and pulled John into his arms Randy started to rub up and down is back. John wrapped his arms around his husband and cried about his ex-wife who died.

"She said she loved Andy and thanked us." John cried as Randy was fighting back the tears of his own.

"It is ok babe will get through this together I promise. We have a little boy to look after now. Liz trusted us with is life and well we have a son. He's going to need us to be strong for him, but if I have to I'll be strong enough for both of us." Randy said

"Good because I don't think I can right now." John said

"Is there anything we have to do?" Randy asked as Sarah came from around the corner.

"No I'll take care of everything and let you know when everything is." Sarah said

"Ok thanks you Sarah for everything you did for Liz. I know it was your job but speaking for John and Andy we appreciate it." Randy said as he wrapped his arm around John and walked him out of the hospital and to the car. Randy made sure John was buckled in and then started to drive. He wasn't sure where to go but he knew that John wasn't ready to go home. Sending a quick text to Sam letting her know what happened. Finally after about twenty minutes Randy pulled into the park where he played baseball as a kid. Getting out of the car he walked over to John's side and opened the door pulling him out. Then he too his hand and the two walked down to the pond and found spot that was covered by the willow trees. Randy sat down and pulled John down with him keeping him in his arms. John was lost in his thoughts I couldn't imagine what he was going through. I couldn't imagine losing Sam and having to tell Alanna her mom was gone. Here we were getting a chance to raise an amazing little boy who just lost his mother. They were sitting there a little over thirty minutes when John turned to look at his husband.

"How do we tell Andy his mother is gone?" John asked

"We tell him what Liz has been telling him. She's and angel and she is going to be watching over him. And that no matter what you and I will love him as if he was ours." Randy said

"You know I love you, thanks for understanding this and letting me have my little break down." John said

"Any time babe, I love you too remember were in this together till the end." Randy said

"I know how about we head home and see our little man and tell him that Liz is now an angel." John said

"And that we both love him so much" Randy said as John smiled and kissed his husband's lips.

"Come on Sexy let's go home." John said as he got up and held his hand out to Randy who took it, John pulled Randy up and into his arms. John planted a kiss to his husband's lips. With their arms wrapped around one anther they made their way back to the car. Randy knew that it was taking all John had to put on the brave front. Pulling out of the park Randy made the ten minute drive to the house to save Sam from Andy. He then got to thinking about how they were going to explain to Alanna about Andy.

"She's a smart little girl that daughter of ours she'll understand love him just as we do." John said

"How did you know…" Randy started but was cut off by John.

"What you were thinking about. Well babe I know you so well. So what did Sam say when you called her." John asked

"She was surprised but understood once I told her everything she was at the house in about ten minutes." Randy said

"I am glade that she was ok with it. What do you think Ally Cat will say about it?" John asked

"Well we will find out. She should be home by now." Randy said as they pulled into their neighborhood. The two pulled into the driveway next to Sam's car and headed into the house to find it empty. Randy heard the laughter coming from the backyard so he looked out and there he found Alanna playing with Andy on play set. The two were going down the slide together and there was Sam taking pictures. John wrapped his arm around his husband as they watched their kids play.

"I don't think we have to worry." Randy whispered as both his and John's phone went off. Just as they were going to look at them Alanna caught them standing there.

"Daddy." Alanna yelled running to both her dad's Randy bent down and picked her up.

"Hey baby, I love you." Randy said

"I love you too Daddy." Alanna said kissing Randy's cheek, as she turned to John and reached out her arms. John took her into his arms and held her tightly

"Thanks Ally Cat just what I needed one of your hugs." John said

"I love you too Daddy. And mommy told me about Miss Liz I am sorry." Alanna said as John held on to her even more.

"Thanks sweet heart." John said as Randy was now next to them holding Andy.

"So baby did mommy also tell you about Andy?" Randy asked

"Um just that you two were going to raise him as your own, which means I have a little brother now. Right?" Alanna asked as John couldn't help but smile at what came out of Alanna's mouth.

"Yes. Miss Liz knew she was too sick to raise him and it was only a matter of time. So she came to Daddy and I asked us if we could adopt him and raise him as our own." John said

"And after talking we both felt we needed to do this. She had no family and he would go into the forester system. So we said yes we would raise him it was the last thing she wanted." Randy said

"His full name is Anthony James Griffin. His birthday is July 4th he will be three." John said

"What about his papers and what not?" Sam asked

"Liz's lawyer is going to handle it all, he already has the signed adoption papers and he'll get the documents changed over." John said

"So are you going to change his last name?" Alanna asked

"No we are just going to add to his last name he'll be like daddy with a long name were going to leave it the same just add Cena-Orton to the end." Randy said

"Well boys I am leaving, to go home to make Josh dinner. Alanna is going to stay here she wants to be with her dad's and brother. If you need anything just give me a call." Sam said

"Well will. And Sam thank you so much for everything you did today and every day." John said as Sam wrapped her arms around John and hugged him tightly.

"You are welcome, and I am sorry about Liz she was a great women. Bye Andy it was nice meeting you. Ran take care of your family they need you more now than ever. Babygirl I love you, you take care of your dads." Sam said a she left leaving John and Randy alone with the two kids.

"Dada ungry" Andy said

"Me too Daddy." Alanna said

"Well how about we go to get pizza and make it a picnic in the park it's a beautiful afternoon." John said

"Sounds good to me let's roll." Randy said as the two got both kids ready and made sure they had everything they needed to have a nice picnic dinner in the park. Tonight they were going to bond and be a true family. John and Randy have decided to wait a couple more weeks to tell everyone about the baby they will be having in about seven months. For now they needed to focus on making Andy fit into their lives and making him feel needed.


End file.
